Fine Print Rewards
A powerful method of generating plot hooks, and restraining power gamers that are getting too out of hand is find print rewarding. Described simply, this means giving rewards that have conditions that characters must meet to benefit from said rewards. The Holy Avenger is a perfect example. A Magical Sword in Dungeons and Dragons, the Holy Avenger only shows its true (impressive) powers in the hands of a Paladin in good standing, and in most versions of the game will not even allow an evil character to wield it. While this works, Game Masters will find that refining this strategy produces stronger results. Rather than using alignment as a litmus test, a Game Master could allow any character of ANY alignment to wield a Holy Avenger, but the intelligent blade will only generate even its default normal magical bonuses if it is used in a noble cause or defense of the innocent. And will only manifest its full power when used in a manner befitting of a Paladin in Good Standing. Given how powerful a Holy Avenger is, modifying its requirements thus and leaving it in the treasure, there is a strong likelihood that at least one player will try and use the blade. And it is also likely that in their attempts to maximize the effectiveness of the blade that they will pick paying jobs that are more 'noble' in nature. It will likely not turn them into a paragon of virtue, but it may make them more inclined to heroism that they were previously. Keep in mind that you do not require noble characters to run entertaining adventures. The only requirement is characters with known motivations. If your players are playing characters with clearly defined motivations, then they can be hooked using those motivations. And again the fine print reward will work wonders. A player is motivated by greed. He finds an intelligent sword which was wielded by a great (and very rich) Warrior Queen from eons past. The World has forgotten, but her sword remembers, and remembers the betrayal she suffered. The villain (or his descendents) yet live (perhaps through foul magic) and the sword will lead the greedy player to the warrior queens lost treasure in exchange for revenge. But the sword will withhold magical abilities if it feels that the character is dawdling or taking too long to exact the sword's revenge. After revenge is exacted, the sword could either make a new demand (find the heir to its queen perhaps), decide that it's work is done and allow its enchantments to fade, remain with the character, or negotiate new terms. Pick fine print that generates a little friction, but is not directly opposed (unless you have good reason) to the character's true nature, and honestly offer a tempting (and preferably scaled) reward for following the fine print. A knight's mystic war horse might insist upon adherence to the Knightly code and might both lecture a player on etiquette and ignore demands to retreat. A mystical amulet of protection might grow in strength as it draws closer to the throne of the Dark King who had it forged, thus drawing the characters into that drama. An ever full pouch of gold coins that requires a favor, once a year, to a forgotten god in order to retain its power could be an excellent hook. A Wizard might grant magic powers in proxy to a character in exchange for a contract the players could negotiate. By giving power with a cost, the Game Master makes the story more alive and remains in control of the plot to a higher degree. It is recommended however that the Game Master leave minor powers and rewards that come without cost, so that the players may choose power or freedom and have to decide themselves and live with the decision. The Game Master might also dangle High Power No Fine Print Rewards as hard to reach mythical carrots before the players eyes. Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Plot Hooks Category:Adventure Building